I need Ideas for a title
by CelestialMoonDragon
Summary: Six gods existed.Fire and Water fell in love.Dark got jealous.Tried to kill Fire.Ended up killing both.Light promises to reincarnate them.Dark vows to kill Fire, claim Water.Finally reincarnated on Earth.Alternate Universe RathxRune Don't like,no read
1. Prologue

Prologue

_In the beginning there were six gods. Living in harmony, they never trespassed onto another's territory. The Light god ruled the day, above all others. The god of Darkness ruled the night, feared by all the mortals. The Water god ruled the oceans and lakes, giving life to all. Earth supplied the rock and plants, food for all creatures. The Wind blew, spreading life across the world, soothing the people. The last, but not least, of the gods was Fire. He destroyed the old to make place for the new. He gave warmth to the people. _

_One day, Fire saw something. It was the Water god bathing in a river. Intently, he fell in love, captive by Water's beauty, for he was the fairest of all the gods. For days he watched the other god, who came to bathe at the same time each day. Finally, at the Earth god's urging, he confronted the beautiful god. He confessed to spying, but told how he couldn't resist, for he had loved the other at first sight. Water blushed, meekly admitting how he loved the fire as well. Wind and Earth were glad for the confessions because Fire had told Earth his feelings, while Water had confided in Wind. The Light God, upon hearing these words, promptly congratulated the two lovers. But one god was not happy about this turn of events._

_The god of Darkness had been lusting after the Water god for eternity and was not happy that he loved Fire. The jealous god confronted Fire, prepared to fight for Water. They fought for days, Water trying to stop them. Fire and Darkness fell upon the people in a time later called the "Black Fire War". Finally, when it looked like the Darkness god would win, Water threw himself in front of his love as Darkness's final attack approached. It stuck down both. The Light god took pity on the two and sent their souls down to the mortal realm, promising that, a long time from now, they would be reborn. Upon hearing this, the god of Darkness vowed he would kill the Fire god and take the Water god for his own. Finally, the time for final war of Fire and Darkness is here. _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rath Illuser hated the Draqueen boarding school. Well, maybe not _hated_,but he sure as hell didn't _like_ it. And he had math first period.

Oh, goody.

He stepped in and was immediately greeted by Thatz, his best friend, who dragged him over to the other members of their "group". At Draqueen, it wasn't safe to hang alone. So there always seemed to be massive stereotyping. The jocks hung with the jocks. The "dumb blonde" type hung with others like them. The "bad-asses" hung with each other. Nerds with nerds, and so on.

Rath himself stayed with the kids that were hard to stereotype. The kind of unique people who wouldn't stand for being put into a "group" and even then only a very select few. Most of them were there because they were a friend of a friend. Tintlet, the most beautiful girl in school, could have been a "stupid blonde", but being smart _and_ good-looking, didn't quite fit. She was Kitchel's friend, who was Thatz's friend and actually only an acquaintance of Rath's. But, she always helped the others fix bad grades, so she wasn't all that bad. Tintlet started the conversation,

"Monday, I'll be coming to school with my brother, seeing as grandma finally got full custody of him from dad."

Tintlet's parents had divorced when she was little and her father had taken her little brother with him when he left. Tintlet and her brother were only about ten months apart, to far for twins, but still in the same grade. Her mother and grandmother had been wrestling for full custody for more then thirteen years because their dad had kept missing court appointments and moving around.

The final straw was when their father had been convicted of drug dealing, drinking, and child abuse four years ago, but it had taken them this long to trace the boy back the his mother, sister, and grandparents. Their mother had died almost a year later when men from their father's gang got angry and shot her.

Since then, blood tests were required to confirm weather they were really related, then Child Survives had to find the family her brother was with and convince them they were really his grandparents. The entire fiasco was finally resolved four months ago, but they had decided to wait and let him adjust before sending him to the chaos of a private high school.

All this personal information had been gained over the years, piece by piece. It was a tender subject for Tintlet, who loved her brother more then anything and hated talking about his painful past.

"That's cool!" Kitchel shrieked, "We'll all show him the best of welcome! Right, guys?"

There were answering grunts, none intended with malice of course, but most didn't feel like verbal answers were necessary. After all, Tintlet knew none of them would hurt her brother. Rath looked around at the others. Thatz and Kitchel were arguing over who had better thievery skills as usual. Tintlet was helping Cesia with her math homework, since she obviously hadn't done it last night. The day passed without incident, but Rath could not escape the feeling that something bad was coming.

Something that wasn't good.

* * *

Finally! Another chapter up. Sorry for the ridiculously long wait, guys. And sorry it's so short. Looks so much longer on Word.

Oh, I may revise the prologue, 'cause I wrote it awhile ago and I think it sucks.


End file.
